How Bagels Met Waffles
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Oh my goodness! It's been so long since I told you guys a story!


**Hey, Nico, if you're reading this, thanks for reading my fic. I really enjoy your videos and streams, I know they mean a lot to a lot of people. You make people's day! I really love writing these silly little fics for you and just...keep being you, you know? We really appreciate it. Have an awesome day!**

 **~Affa9262**

* * *

Hey everyone! It's me again, Bagels the Penguin. Oh my god it's been what...months? Holy fish, that's a long time.

Oh man, I've missed you guys! I was telling Nico over and over that he should do a live stream and I know you guys were too. But he just wouldn't do it! But it's ok cause he is now and we can all get together and have a fun time!

So much has changed! I can't wait to tell you guys all about it! Nico's played so many new games since July!

Oh! Have you heard this joke? "June's over already? ...Julyin!" Haha! I'm so funny.

Anyways, there was the new Dangan Ronpa and Lisa and Corpse Party and Seins Gate. I cried when Mayushii died, didn't you? It's so sad! Almost as sad as when Nanako died. But it's ok, Nanako turned out ok in the end and I'm sure Mayushii will too!

Oh, and, and! I have a new buddy in Nico's room now! A player two if you will!

Yes, I'm gonna tell you that story, that is a good story to tell I think!

So it all started in this place...I can't pronounce the name, but it sounds like something Jabba the Hutt would say.

And...um...I had a gun! Yep, a penguin with a gun, pretty cool, right? Morishige was running around, because I mean, when _doesn't_ he run around?! I don't know what he was trying to do, really, something with giant robot lady heads? I think he just wanted to "get laid" ...whatever that means! He wasn't lying down though, he was running all around! All these monsters that kinda looked like plants and bugs and aliens were trying to kill him. He died but then he didn't? It was weird.

So I had a gun and I was beating all the monsters just by making penguin noises at them, even the steam porcupine things. I was so OP!

Suddenly, I heard a voice. It was a nasally annoying voice full of hope.

"Bagels...Bagels...You are...my only hope..." and then it started laughing this really bananas laugh. I immediately knew, my friend Komaeda was in big trouble!

Yes, of course I'm friends with Komaeda, I'm friends with everyone!

Also, I mean, he has a thing for bagels, my name is Bagels, it just makes sense.

So I heard him calling to me and I instantly knew he was in trouble! Something was conspiring to take away his hope, or someone!

I went chasing after the voice. I ran into Morishige a couple of times. I tried saying hello, but he just went NYAAA and ran away. Was he weirded out because I'm a talking penguin? Why is everyone weirded out by that? I'm just a penguin that talks why is that so hard to accept.

My struggles are real.

Wow, was that some sort of character development? Do I actually have some sort of character arc going on? Wow...that would be cool.

I followed the voice all the way to this little...crab looking thing.

I was confused. Where was Komaeda?

Then the crab thing talked. It told me that it was Komaeda, but that it had been transformed into something faster, more powerful than ever before, they had the technology. He was...Krabmaeda. And he shot lasers it was so cool!

So I asked him what was wrong and he said he was being attacked by Waffles. I asked him who waffles was but he just skittered away. I looked in the direction he ran away from and then I saw him.

Waffles the owl.

From the moment I saw him, I knew we were destined to be rivals. We locked ourselves in mortal combat...ok we were both just flapping our wings at each other. But I'm telling you, it was intense!

Maya: And then we totally made out!

Wait what? No we didn't!

Maya: Yes we did, and it was so hot. It was the hottest yaoi to ever happen! Excluding Nick and Edgeworth, of course!

Wait is that...Maya?

Maya: ...Maybe.

Oh my goodness, Maya! I know we have the same voice but you can't just pose as me all the time!

Maya: I feel like this author's done this joke already.

 _Anyways_ Waffles and I were fighting but then I realized Waffles was just chasing Krabmaeda cause he kinda looked like a potato and Waffles likes potatoes. I like potatoes too! So we went to P.F. Changs and got some yummy dish with potatoes with Krabmaeda and Nico, and Nico thought he was so cute he took him home and now we live together and watch over the picky penguins from Nico's shelf together. We're best bros 5ever!

I don't know what happened to Morishige...

The end!


End file.
